brother and sister
by smerica226
Summary: noah uley was taken away by her father Joshua when she was two. now that shes 15 and being abused she goes and looks for her older brother sam. "i'm Noah Uley your little sister"
1. Chapter 1

**Noah's (p.o.v)**

I'm getting off of a bus somewhere in La Push, Washington. I have just ran away from home, from my abusive father Joshua Uley. I'm looking for my half brother Sam. I look down at the address scribbled down on a piece of notebook paper, and start walking towards it.

20 minutes later I walk right into someone, and the next thing I getting up off the ground brushing myself of. Looking up I see this god like man looking at me, he toned skin, brown eyes and dark hair like me.

"um excuse me could you help me find this address," I ask the god like man.

"sure thing," he says and I hand him the paper.

"thanks." I mumble.

**Sam's (p.o.v)**

I'm sitting on the couch watching t.v when Jakes comes in with this girl saying that she's looking for me. She looks no more than 16. Jake points to me and the girl walks up to me.

"Hi I'm Noah Uley, your little sister" she tells m.

"Your my little sister," I look at her closely. "Now that I've seen you up close, you do look like mom."

_Flashback_

_I go into the kitchen and see mom and dad yelling at each other. Mom has tears running down her face and she whispers something I can't hear._

_"I'm taking Noah and leaving," my dad scream at her. And then I see baby Noah run and try and hide me, but he grabs her. He looks at me and says, "I'm sorry son." He turns around picks up their bags and walks out the front door._

_I start running after him. I scream her name ,but he puts her in her seat, gets in the car and drives off. I run after them as fast I can, tears blurring my eyesight. they round the corner and speed off._

_End Flashback _

"Noah?" I say my voice hoarse from the tears. I pull her into a fierce hug "I've missed you so much." I hug her tighter, and she winces. "Sweetheart what's wrong?" I ask.

**Noah's (p.o.v)**

Sam asks me what's wrong, I sigh and look up at him " Sam your not going to like this, but Joshua beats me." He starts shaking and won't let go of me.

**Sam's (p.o.v) **

When she says that Joshua beats her, I couldn't stop from shaking and my arm tighten around her.

The next thing I know Noah's on the ground, blood surrounding and I'm in my wolf form.

_oh shit it already happened to Emily, now my little sister._

I phase back and grab a pair of shorts. Jake picks her up and we run out to the car. And drive her to hospital.

We burst into the ER "HELP! HELP US" I scream, I smell leaches. Dr. Calisle Cullen rushes to us with gurney, Jake sets her down on it.

"What happened to her?" Calisle asks

"Okay this is my baby sister, Jake here found her looking for me. My father took her away 13 years ago. She ran away looking for me because of our father was abusing her. When I heard that I phased with her in my arms."

"Thank you" he says and rushes her into surgery. I finally get my sister back and she's already in the hospital.

A couple hours later she comes out of surgery and is put into a private room.

**A: hey people this is my first time ever writing a fanfiction. so im only 13. i'll take any comment you have**


	2. Chapter 2

**Noah's (p.o.v)**

I hear beeping, I try to make it go away but my arm hurts to much. I wake up in a hospital room and wonder why. Then everything comes rushing back to me . Sam's a wolf just like the old legend my dad used to tell me.

I look around the room and see I'm the only one in it. Tears fill my eyes and I start to cry, Sam doesn't want me in his life, I'm going to be sent home. I didn't realize someone else was in the room until I feel someone rubbing my back. I look up and see Jacob. "He doesn't want me," I choke out.

"Shh of coarse he wants you," Jake said.

"No he doesn't, if he did why did I wake up alone."

"Oh he just left to get some foo-speak of the devil." Sam walks in.

"I'm the devil now, am I," Sam says. "Oh your awake."

"Yea I am, thank for noticing," I snap at him. He looked shocked and sighed.

"It's the medication," he mumbles. "So any way, you get out in 3 days"

"thanks for the notice" I say.

3 Days passed quickly, soon I was in a wheelchair on my way out to Sam's car. No walking or crutches or I will burst the stiches going up my arm and leg so I'm stuck in a fucking wheel chair. Sam picks me up and put me in the passenger seat and the chair in the back. He gets in and drives us home. "So how's this fiancé of yours."

"She's okay can't wait to meet you." He says.

"That's good," I mumble.

We get to Sam's house. He parks the car, gets out, gets the wheelchair sets it up. I open the passenger door with my good arm, he lifts me out of the car, and sets me in the wheelchair.

He wheels me inside and I see a bunch of people. "Who are all these people?"

"This is the pack and their families," Sam says

For the next I'm introduced to the Clearwaters, Billy Black, Embry, Quil, Paul, Collin and Brady, Emily, and finally Jared. I look him in the eyes and my whole world shifts. Sam breaks our trance and says "what the fuck Jared you imprinted on my little sister."

**A:second chapter up**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's (p.o.v)

"What the fuck Jared you imprinted on my little sister," I say. I grab Jared by the arm and drag him out back. I phase shredding my clothes. Jared is taking off his clothes and I tackle him, he phases.

What the hell man she only just got out of the hospital. Sam

_It's not my fault blame the spirits they picked her for me. Jared _

I feel him phase out, he puts his clothes back and throws an extra pair of shorts at me. I phase back_, _slip on the shorts and run inside to explain imprinting to Noah.

Everyone sits down I start "Noah you know the tribal legends from Joshua right," she nods and I continue. "I'm about to explain what imprinting is. Imprinting is when a wolf finds his other half, this other half is what ties him down to earth. Imprinting is not always about making the best offspring. Imprinting doesn't always mean you find the love of your life, it can also mean you found your best friend or it can be just brotherly love." She nods signaling me to continue. "If you stay away from your imprint for too long if feels like your heart has been ripped out. That is all I have to say."

"Who are imprints now?" she questions.

"Quill and Claire, Jake and Leah, me and Emily, you and Jared," I answer.

**Noah's (p.o.v)**

Sam just finished telling me about imprinting. I excuse myself for awhile and go to my room. I hit the play button on my ipod and put my earbuds in and listen to what's playing.

Three days grace: Pain

_Pain, without love _

_Pain, __I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_You're sick of feeling numb_

_You're not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And show you a world you can understand _

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me and take my hand _

_When the lights go out you will understand_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_Cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all_

_Pain, without love _

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Anger and agony _

_Are better than misery_

_Trust me I've got plan_

_When the lights go out you will understand_

_Chorus_

_I know (I know I know I know I know)_

_That you're wounded_

_You know (you know you know you know you know)_

_That I'm here to save you_

_You know (you know you know you know you know)_

_I know (I know I know I know I know)_

_That you'll thank me later_

_Chorus_

_End_

The song ended and I heard a knock on my door "come in" I say. Jared walks in.

"That's a very depressing song," he says.

"Yes I know, it makes me look happy."

"And why is that," he asks.

"I was diagnosed with severe depression in 2nd grade after I could understand why Joshua took me from my family," thinking about him makes me so angry. I start to shake uncontrollably. Jared picks me up and runs outside.

"Sam she's phasing" he yells through the house. Jared sets me on the ground and I burst into a big grey wolf about the size of jareds with glistening grey eyes.

Why the hell am I a wolf. Noah

Sam strips and phases.

You are a wolf I think because it runs in the family and because you got angry. Sam

_Is there any way to change back. Noah_

_Happy thoughts. Sam _

_I'm incapable of happy Sam, my wolf is the color of depression, scratch that I am the definition of depression. Noah_

_Think about the time we reunited with each other. Sam _

_Only happy memory I have. Noah_

I actually did phase back. Sam runs behind the trees and phases, slips on his shorts and comes back out. He throws he shirt at me and I slip it over my head. We walk back inside.

I go to my room and look in the full length mirror, I see three pink scars going down my arm and left leg.

**A:Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Noah's (p.o.v.)**

I see three pink scars running down my arm and left leg. This is what I'm going to look like for the rest of my life. I walk to my closet and take out a sundress its white with blue embroidered flowers from the waist down. I slip it on and walk out to the family room where everyone else is, they all gasp when they see my scars. "what's wrong with my scars, they make me who I am." Suddenly I'm engulfed in two sets of arms.

I look up and see Jared and Sam smiling down at me. I've accepted the imprint and I guess so has he. I hug them back and go to hug everyone else and tell them I'm okay.

I go to the kitchen to get two full plates of food and eat them within seconds. When I finish, I sink my plates. I walk back out and Jared pulls me down on his lap and nuzzles my neck breathing in my scent. I hear Sam growl and everyone starts to laugh.

"Jared do you want to take a walk with me?" I ask him.

"yea," he answers. I get of his lap and help him out of the chair he was sitting. We walk out and hear whistles and catcalls coming Quill and Paul.

"Go fuck yourselves," I yell back.

"So where to?" he asks

"How about the cliffs." He nods and we start walking towards the cliffs. "So any girlfriends I need to worry about?" I ask.

"Well there was one, but we broke up cause I phased." I sighed in relief.

**Jared's (p.o.v)**

After I answered her question I heard her sigh. I look at her and she's looking down at the hem of her dress. I take this chance and tilt her head up and kiss her softly. When I feel her respond I deepen the kiss, she wraps her arms around my neck. I hear her moan and I slide my tongue in her mouth, our tongues fighting for dominance. She was first to break away and rests her head on my shoulder. "Wow," we say in unison.

"I think it's high time we went back, before they start looking for us," I say and kiss her temple. She nods and we start heading back hand in hand. We get to the house and walk in to hear sam talking about patrols.

"Jared and Paul now, then Collin and Brady, then Leah and Embry, then Seth and Quill, then Jake and I will teach Noah patrol routes," Sam says in his alpha tone.

I go back out and slide out of my shorts and phase. I think about the kiss I just shared with Noah.

Woah man, she must be good otherwise you wouldn't be thinking about it. Paul

_Shut up Paul. Jared_

We continue the patrol in silence.

**Noah's (p.o.v)**

After everyone else did their patrol it was my shift with Jake and Sam. They took me around the rez and too the Swans house because leaches hang around so I can get their scent. Vampires scents are sickly sweet and make my nostrils burn.

When we finished and made our way home for dinner, we walked in when the food was being set on the table. "Ladies first," Emily said sternly.

"Ahh but Leah and Noah are ladies," Quill and Paul whine.

"Yes but we still eat less," Leah and I say together. We sit down and get our food and start eating. The guys hear us sit down and rush to table fighting over the food. I finish my food, kiss Jared and Sam on the cheek.

"Night guys I'm going to bed." I go to my room, change and get in to bed. I fall asleep thinking of Jared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Noah's (p.o.v)**

It has been two weeks since I got out of the hospital, phased and started dating. Today I'm going shopping for new clothes and school cause I'm starting tomarrow. I'm a new sophomore starting at LPHS.

Emily and I go to the closest mall, which is an hour and 20 minutes away. I go to the military supply store and get 5 pairs of camouflage cargo pants, 6 tank tops and a pair of combat boot. Emily is in Macy's getting me 4 sundresses, 7 blouses, 3 skirts, 3 pairs of shorts, 10 pairs of jeans, a pair running shoes, and black ballet flats.

We leave the mall a couple hours later we leave the mall and go to office depot and get all the necessary school supplies- notes books, binders, pencils, highlighters, erasers, loose leaf paper, and a new bag.

We pull up in front of the house and get out. We walk in the house with all my new things, Jared immediately helps me bring my stuff in. I go upstairs with a pair of cargo pants, a tank top and my combat boots. I change into them and come back down. "Now this is more my style," I say to everyone, they all chuckle.

I over and sit on Jareds' lap, and kiss him softly. Emily is in the kitchen making dinner but I'm not hungry, so I go out and do patrols I strip down and phase. I start running the borders.

As I'm running, I smell an unusual vampire scent and see something run past me. I howl and start running after it. I'm running as fast as I can to catch up with the leach. I tackle him to the ground but I'm thrown into a tree, I feel 4 ribs and my leg break I whine. I get back up and our little dance begins, he's the first to lunge and I rip his arm off. I'm thrown into another tree, more ribs break and the leg that is already broken shatters. The vampire runs off and I'm left on the ground with cuts. I howl calling for the others.

**Sam's (p.o.v)**

We all hear the distress howl and jump up "Noah," Jared and I say together. We all phase.

Noah where are you. Sam

_Just follow my scent. Noah_

Collin quickly finds her scent, but it's mixed in with leach. We all start following her scent. 5 minutes later we find her on the ground beaten and battered. She whines in pain. I walk up to her.

Noah what happened. Sam

_Vampire caught it's scent followed it and ended up fighting. It got away. Noah_

_Are you hurt anywhere. Jared _

_6 broken ribs and a shattered leg. Noah_

_We have to get you home so you can heal yourself properly. Sam _

We help her up and she limps home while everyone else runs back. I get back to the house with Noah we phase I get my shorts on. Leah helps her get her clothes on, Jared carries her in side and lays her on the couch. She's already asleep and we leave her there to heal, in the morning she'll be just fine.

**A: okay I have school tomorrow so I won't be able to update for awhile. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Noel's (p.o.v)**

I wake up to someone shaking me. My eyes flutter open and I see Emily "it's time to get up you have school," she says sternly. I sit up and glare at her. "Go get dressed breakfast will be ready shortly and at least put on a jacket cause it's raining."

I get up and go to my room because I slept on the couch. I go through my dresser and pull out a black tank top, shorts, running shoes and put those on. I then go to my closet taking one of Sam's rock music hoody and put that over my clothes. I go back down to the kitchen and see a plate full of pancakes, bacon, and sausage. I sit down and eat.

I hear a car honking "Jake's here," I say. I get up kiss/hug Emily, grab my stuff and leave. I'm in Jake's rabbit and as we're driving to the school "Jake you're a junior right," I ask him and he nods. "So can I hang out with you, Quill and Embry," I ask.

"We we're planning on you doing that anyway," he answers. We get to the school, it's smaller than the school I used to go to. "Well here we are," Jake answers. He parks and we get out. I grab my stuff from the back and sling it over my shoulder.

Jake leads me to the office and leaves me there saying he'll see my at lunch. I walk into the office and go to the front desk "Noah Uley new student," I tell the women behind the desk.

"Oh yes, here you are." She hands me my schedule, and text books. I look at my schedule.

Noah Uley: locker 356 Period 1. Physical Education

_**Period 2. Math**_

_**Nutr **_

_**Period 3. Science **_

_**Period 4. Art 2**_

_**Lunch **_

_**Period 5. English**_

Period 6. Social Science

I go to my locker, open it and put my books in it, close it. The bell rings and I find my way to the girls locker room. I find my locker open it and start changing, all the girls in my row gasp at my scars "oh there just scars," I say.

"what happened," some of the girls ask.

"attacked by a mouton lion," I say calmly lying. I finish getting ready and exit to the gym and go up to teacher and hand him my schedule. The tardy bell rings and everyone sits in roll call.

"Everyone this is Noah Uley, Noah Uley this is everyone," Mr. Lee says. So that's how the rest of my day went up until lunch.

I walked into the cafeteria and look for Jake and the guys. I spot them and walk up to their table, sit down and pull out a book. "What's up guys," I say.

"we're just leaving to get our food, stay here and watch the table we'll get food for you too," Jake says.

"Yea okay," I mumble. I start reading my book and a couple seconds later someone snatches my book away from me. I look up and see some jocks flipping through it.

"Who reads this shit," one asks.

"Smart people," I answer back smoothly. "May I have my book back please," I ask nicely, he holds it above my head.

"Give me a kiss for it," he answers. At this time everyone in the room is looking at us. And I see Jake, Quill, and Embry start walking up, I put my hand up and stop them.

"Why should I?" I question. His eye rack over my body.

"Because your hot and I'm a good match for you," he answers back proudly.

I knee him in the groin and he drops my book, I catch it, pick up the rest of my stuff and start walking out. "I don't date assholes, and I already have a boyfriend. Thank you so much," I call back sarcastically.

I get outside and I start dialing Jared's number.

**Jared's (p.o.v)**

I get a call from Noah and I answer it "Hey sweetheart," I hear her crying on the other end. "What's wrong," I ask.

Some senior jock was forcing himself on me. Can you come and get me?

"Yea I'm coming. I'll see you soon," I answer back. She hangs up and I run out to my car, get in and start driving to the school.

I get to the school and find her sitting on the curb crying, I stop the car and get out. She hear hears me and immediately launches herself into my arms. I kiss her temple and carry her to the car and strap her in. I get in on the other side and start driving her home.

**A: this one is a lot longer because I had a lot of time. And cause I twisted my ankle at school so I was stuck in bed. im thinking of bring in Joshua yes/no. Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Noel's (p.o.v)**

I eventually stop crying and go down and see if Jared is still here. I walk into the kitchen, and see him making me lunch. I walk up behind him and give him a hug. "Hmm I wonder who that is," I giggle, "too short to be one of the guys, too tall to be Emily, and the breasts are too big to be Leah," he says and I bury my face deeper into his back to muffle my laughs. "So it must be Noah," he turns off the fire and turns around and kisses me deeply.

I kiss him back, he licks my bottom lip and I give him entrance. We make out he lifts me on top of the counter and kisses my jawline to my neck. I push him away "babe as much as I want to do this now but Sam is about to walk in," I say.

Just as I say that Sam walks in, I get of the counter and grab my food. "What are you doing home?" he asks. I start eating.

"I don't want to talk about it," I say in between bites. I finish eating, sink my plate and go outside. I take my clothes off, grab the baseball bat from the porch and phase. I start running towards the school.

I get to the school in a matter of minutes, I phase back put my clothes back on and pick up the baseball bat. I walk to that jocks car and hit his windshield with the bat, shattering it. I drop the bat and run off into forest, I phase.

Hey is anyone there? Noah

No one answers. I run home. I get home and see a note. It says:

Noah, Jared and I have gone

_**To makah reservation for**_

_**The week.**_

_**~Sam**_

So it's just me and Emily for a week. Couldn't they have brought me with them, it's not that I don't like Emily it's just she takes me shopping. I walk into the family room with a big bag of chips and a jug of soda and sit on the couch. I turn on the the tv and start watching whatever's on.

**Joshua (p.o.v)**

It's been two weeks since I've seen my good for nothing daughter. She should be back by now, it's not like it's the first time she's done this. I go into her room and start looking through her stuff to find out where she' has gone. I go through her note book and find an address and a phone number.

I grab my keys and get in the car to start the long drive to my old home. Now's the time to call and warn her I'm coming. I dial the number. It rings for a couple of seconds. Then someone answers.

"hello," she says I know its noah.

"hi," I growl back. I hear her gasp.

"dad is that you" she sounds surprised.

"I'm coming to get you, when you get home you're getting the worst beating in your worthless life." I say with venom in my voice. Then I hang up with a click.


	8. Chapter 8

**Noah's (p.o.v)**

So here I am scared shitless because my father is coming to get me. So I pack up everything that I own making it look like I haven't even been here. Before I put everything in the attic I grab a pair of clothes, wallet and my cellphone. I leave a note for Emily saying.

_**Emily I left because,**_

_**My father is coming after me.**_

_**I don't want the imprints to get hurt because **_

_**Of him. Tell jared and sam I love them**_

_**And that I'll come back when I've dealt with my him. **_

_**~noah**_

I go outside, phase and start running away towards Alaska. I run until night fall and I stop, phase and set up camp. I start up a fire and start eating what I packed.

**Emily's (p.o.v)**

I get home and find it dark and empty. I already know sam went to makah reservation to talk to the wolves there. But I don't know where noah went, I go to her room and find everything of hers gone. I look everywhere to find anything to tell me where she went, I finally find a note. She's gone she left because her father is looking for her.

I call sam and he answers after the third ring. "hey sweety,"

"she's gone, she left" I say trying to hold back a sob.

"who left?" he ask frantically.

"noah she left, to protect us from Joshua because he is coming for her, she left a note. She said she'd be back when Joshua is gone," I say crying.

"we're coming home," he says and hangs up.

**Jared's (p.o.v)**

We're running home and all I can think about is how noah just left for our own good.

Sam she's gone? JaredThat's what we're about to find out. Sam

We get home, phase back and run inside to find Emily on the floor in Noah's room crying over a note. Sam takes it from her. And reads it out loud "Emily I left because, my father is coming after me. I don't want the imprints to get hurt because of him. Tell jared and sam I love them and that I'll come back when I've dealt with him. Noah"

I feel my heart break when he finishes reading that. She left me alone doesn't she know being away from her imprint hurts her, well that's beside the point she left to go kill Joshua herself.

**A: well this one is short because Im only allowed one hour of computer time a day during the school week. i'll update over the weekend. please review and tell me what you think. **


	9. for readers

**A: so because of my dad I have been cut down to one hour of computer time till I get my grades up and keep them that way. I may or may not be able to update every week.*tear*. Im sorry readers.**


End file.
